<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Testing by ivanthesilent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822223">Testing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent'>ivanthesilent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dream, M/M, Pheromones, Scientist Fundy, Smut, Vibrators, dream being confirmed as not being human has given me too much power, no beta we die like my internet last night, now i can do smut with whatever i want without human bounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fundy is starting to do tests with Dream.</p><p>Continuation of "Examinations"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Download fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Testing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the electricity cut out before i could finish this last night, so if it sucks im sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream tugged at the restraints hard, moving around slightly from where he was. Fundy smiled as he looked down at his fiancé. From what he could tell, messing with Dream like this was great for seeing what he was. It was especially helpful with certain tools. Fundy threw a collar on the table beside them, which was helpful for finding out that Dream can’t choke.</p><p>Now Fundy was using another thing, a vibrator to be specific. Dream wasn’t showing much change from it. Of course he was still emitting slightly demonic sounding moans that made Fundy want to ignore the point of this entirely. But he wasn’t physically changing from what Fundy could see. </p><p>It took him a while to think of turning off the toy, he was pretty distracted by his fiancé. He was so happy Dream let him do stuff like this. Dream was probably the only nonhuman here that wasn’t a hybrid or dreamon. He was something else entirely, and Fundy would be lying if he said it wasn’t the hottest thing to him.</p><p>Fundy went to grab Dream’s thigh, only to get shocked when he touched it. Dream seemed to enjoy it as Fundy grabbed at his own hand. Vibrations cause him to shock things, that was great to know. Fundy went to turn off the thing, still getting slightly shocked. Dream let out a whine as Fundy pulled it out. </p><p>“Oh shut up, we’re not done yet,” Fundy teased. Dream laughed softly, playing with the restraints. Fundy threw the toy aside, thinking of what to try next. Fundy eventually felt the small shocks go away as he trailed a claw on Dream’s thigh, “You know your body temperature got higher when I touched your g-spot.”</p><p>“Really?” Dream asked. He started moaning as Fundy traced the outside of his hole. Fundy smiled as he started gently putting his fingers inside of him, earning more noises. </p><p>“I’m starting to think you don’t know much about what you are either,” Fundy laughed. Dream let out a small squeak as Fundy shoved his fingers all the way in.</p><p>“I’m learning this with you. You know my body better than me,” Dream said with a small sigh. Fundy started hitting Dream’s g-spot, immediately feeling him get warmer. It looked like Dream actually noticed it this time, “I am not used to this.”</p><p>“Does it feel nice?” Fundy asked, going to kiss Dream’s neck. He kept going at Dream’s sweet spot. He wondered how much hotter he could get, though he was already pretty attractive. </p><p>“Oh it feels amazing,” Dream answered happily. Fundy started using his claws again, giving him those demonic moans. Fundy was already enjoying himself in this, but Dream wasn’t making it easy to ignore the fact that he was still his test subject. </p><p>Fundy bit down on Dream’s neck as he roughly hit Dream’s g-spot, feeling him get hotter and hotter. Dream felt something latch onto his arm, then heard beeping behind him. He looked up slightly to see a temperature thing. He couldn’t process it properly, but based on how Fundy was hissing at touching him now, it was pretty high. </p><p>Dream choked as he felt his stomach twisted. His legs shaking as he scratched at the table. Fundy eventually couldn’t touch his fiancé because of how warm he was. He wasn't having any side effects from it, he was acting pretty normal, and was definitely feeling great. The only thing that wasn’t burning was inside of him, in fact it actually felt nice.</p><p>“Fundy I’m gonna cum!” Dream groaned. He didn’t have to tell that though, since he didn’t last long after saying that anyway. Fundy laughed as he saw his fiancé orgasm on himself. Dream’s temperature went down immediately after Fundy pulled his claws out of him. Dream looked up at Fundy, still playing with the restraints. </p><p>Fundy considered what else he could do next. Nothing was coming to mind, so he thought that maybe he could try doing some tame stuff some other time. Dream seemed like he was exhausted. Fundy suddenly heard a metal clanking, then felt a hard pull on his collar. Fundy was pulled towards Dream, his hands landing to his sides.</p><p>Dream managed to burn his way out of the restraints, using the new freedom to pull Fundy into a rough kiss. Fundy felt Dream force his tongue into his mouth, playing with his lab coat. Fundy’s hand slowly went to Dream’s waist, gently clawing his stomach. He was going to stop anyway, so why not have some fun?</p><p>Fundy started kissing down Dream’s neck, his fangs brushing against his skin. Fundy suddenly gave a low growl as he pressed his face into Dream’s neck. Dream laughed as Fundy started grinding on him. Pheromones. Fundy swore silently as he felt himself go helpless to his instincts. </p><p>Dream suddenly felt Fundy shove himself inside of him, screaming as he arched his back. Fundy immediately started roughly fucking Dream, growling as he bit hard on his neck. Dream gasped as he started pounding his g-spot, finding it in no time. Fundy could feel Dream heat up again as he sunk his claws into his hips. </p><p>“You should really act like this more often,” Dream said between moans. The twist in his stomach returning quickly. Fundy laughed quietly. </p><p>“It does feel really good to fuck you like this,” Fundy groaned. He suddenly sensed another pheromone, Dream was definitely doing this on purpose. </p><p>“Fundy how about you test one last thing?” Dream asked. Fundy hummed as he waited for Dream to admit what he wanted. There was only one thing he could try when they were in a position like this, “I want you to mate with me.”</p><p>“Haha! Oh you’re so lucky I already was curious about that part of you,” Fundy teased. Dream smiled as Fundy pushed up Dream’s legs as he fucked him even harder. Dream grabbed at Fundy’s shoulders tightly as he threw his head back. </p><p>“Fundy!” Dream called with a moan. Fundy laughed as he knew what was going on, making Dream grow more flustered, “Oh shut up.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll finish with you,” Fundy said as he pressed a small kiss into Dream’s hair. Fundy purred as he felt his stomach knot. He wasn’t lasting long anyway, maybe if he wasn’t waiting all day for it he could. But he needed this after seeing his fiancé like that all day. Dream let out a loud moan as he climaxed on himself again, his skin almost burning Fundy with how hot it got in an instant. Fundy gave a few more thrusts in Dream before finally getting to finish in him. Dream gasped as he felt Fundy fill him up, clawing into his shoulders. </p><p>After a few seconds, the two calmed down. Fundy gently kissed the mask. He rubbed where his claws dug into, making Dream hiss at the pain. Fundy tried calming him down as the room became quiet. Fundy buried his head into Dream’s neck, trying to catch his breath. Dream smiled as he heard a soft purring come from Fundy. </p><p>Dream shook slightly as he felt Fundy pull out. He took off the thing measuring his temperature while he cooled down, becoming cold again. Dream tried sitting up, groaning quietly. Fundy put his coat around Dream as he picked him up. Dream just rested in his fiancé’s arms as he put him somewhere soft. </p><p>Fundy rested Dream on a couch in the room, going back so he could dress him up more. Dream felt his body fall asleep slowly, curling up in Fundy’s lab coat. Fundy came back over to him, sighing as Dream made it difficult to get back the coat. </p><p>“Dream I’m giving you your own clothes, give me back my lab coat,” Fundy said. Dream laughed as he moved away from Fundy when he tried to grab it. Fundy groaned as he got back up, “I’m going to get something to make you sleep.”</p><p>“No no no, you can take it,” Dream begged. Fundy laughed as he easily slipped it off. Dream felt Fundy put him in his lap as he helped him get back into his regular clothes. Dream leaned his head into Fundy’s shoulder, “I definitely know who I should go to when I’m feeling unwell.”</p><p>“Don’t worry I’ll make you feel better in no time,” Fundy said as he laughed. Dream wrapped his arms around Fundy’s neck as he started to fall asleep. Fundy kissed the mask softly, “I love you, you nonhuman cutie.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Dream mumbled quietly. Fundy laughed as he pressed his face into Dream’s hair. Dream sighed, “I love you, too.”</p><p>Fundy felt the body fall asleep in his arms. It wasn’t that surprising, he had his fiancé go through a lot. Dream stayed still as he set him back down on the couch, only moving when Fundy stopped touching him. He didn’t try and grab him though, he was actually exhausted this time. Fundy went back to the table so he could clean it up and put away the tools he used on Dream. He really wanted to learn more about him, but he needed to rest for now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>